


流年不利

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Summary: Vriska是被孤儿院收养的孩子们中的一位，“邦尼先生”和他的朋友有时会来看望他们。
Relationships: John Egbert & Karkat Vantas, John Egbert & Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope & Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 孤儿院au，Vriska视角

XXX4年12月28日 雪

既然是这本日记的第一行句子，我必须要想一句华丽的措辞。

在刚拿到这本日记的时候，我是这样想的。这样的念头持续了好几天，直到我不得不承认要是再这样拖延下去，可能永远都写不出第一个字母了。于是我强迫自己在洁白的纸张上落笔，毕竟万事开头难。邦尼(Bunny)先生给了我这本日记，上个月他来拜访这所“监狱”的时候，拿着纸和笔问了这里的孩子们想要的东西，将它们全部记录下来，随后离开了。当他问到我的时候，我告诉他我想要日记本和一本有关海盗的故事书，他爽快地答应了。

邦尼先生每两周都会来一次。他戴着方框眼镜，头发不服帖地翘起来，穿着深蓝色的(和他的眼睛一样)西装，看起来和蔼又易于亲近，但最令人深刻的还是他的两颗兔牙——邦尼先生这个昵称的由来，它们令他看起来一点都不严肃。“喜剧演员。”他这样介绍他自己，不过第一次见到他的时候，我还以为他会是一名从黑色圆顶高帽里拽出兔子的魔术师。他告诉我他很小的时候的确有想过要成为魔术师，但随即又笑着说：“都是给人带来欢乐的职业，形式不同又怎么样呢？”说着整理了一下自己的领结，给我们讲了一个关于魔术师、扑克牌和箱子的笑话。很经典，但仍然好笑，在场的人除了那些永远不会笑的混蛋和永远心不在焉的白痴之外都很享受邦尼先生的陪伴。无疑，他是我见过最和善的人了，我马上就喜欢上了他，并从此每天都盼着他会再来跟我说话。我认识的其他小孩不是混蛋就是沉闷的木头(Aradia除外，和她待在一起还挺有意思的，至少我不会感到无聊)，他们谁都比不上邦尼先生。我希望邦尼先生不要那么忙，这样他就可以多来看我们了。

哦，我差点忘了接着开头的话题说了，你一定很好奇别的孩子要了什么礼物(这些日记是写给邦尼先生看的，但我相信等将来我成为一个大人物之后一定会有成千上万的人会想要读我的日记，他们会把我的日记整理好然后出版，所以如果你不是邦尼先生，那么你一定很好奇)。这个月是圣诞节，因此上个月邦尼先生才会打算送每个孩子一份礼物。和他一同来的还有他的姐妹——一位了不起的生物学家兼旅行作家，也就意味着她经常满世界旅行，不得不承认我对此感到很嫉妒。

又跑题了。请原谅我的话痨，有时候一旦打开话匣子就收不住了，你一定会有同感，除非你是个哑巴。在邦尼先生问到Karkat的时候，他迟疑了很久，然后脸色突然涨红，凑到邦尼先生耳边用他能够发出最细微的声音说了一个词。很遗憾，当时我没有听到这个词，不然我就可以多出整整好几周的时间以此嘲笑他(当然，实际上等邦尼先生把礼物送过来也不晚)。听罢，邦尼先生捂着嘴发出闷闷的笑声，然后假装严肃地向Karkat点了点头，回答道“收到，长官”，并在一个月后送来厚厚一沓旧杂志，上面刊登的全是不入流的爱情故事。可怜的Karkat，我想其他人是不会忘记这件事情了，至少我永远不会。

Terezi，则毫不意外地要了一大盒粉笔。保洁员无疑要在接下来的几个星期里遭殃了——更别说他们对这个瞎眼女孩毫无办法，她似乎总有自己的方法逃过各种搜查，并从他们的眼皮底下溜走。有的时候她甚至能直接从院长的抽屉里偷走甜食，这些都归功于她因为眼盲而发展得超于常人的其他感官，想要接近她而不被感知到几乎是不可能的事情。

Sollux要了一些关于计算机的资料。那东西多半在将来不会起到任何重要的作用，打孔卡片？真空管？制表机？呸，好像谁在乎一样，他只不过想表现得比我们都厉害一样，千万不要被他蒙骗了。Aradia只对邦尼先生说了一个词：世界末日。邦尼先生没有料到会得到这样的回答，从他惊诧的表情可以看得出来。他不可置信地又问了一遍，得到了同样的回答，于是他思考了片刻后在纸上写下了什么，向Aradia保证她一定会得到礼物的，只不过不一定合她的心意。你猜猜他送了什么？没错，是《圣经》，很棒的幽默感，邦尼先生。

Eridan请求邦尼先生送他一顶巫师帽和一根魔杖，邦尼先生微微一笑，说这很容易解决，我认识一位擅长缝纫的朋友，她和你一样热爱和魔法有关的东西，然而Eridan听了邦尼先生的话却显得很不高兴。真是没礼貌，要是我就不会给他送任何圣诞节礼物。Equius则想要一匹小马，这显然难以实现，但邦尼先生向他保证圣诞节前后会找时间带他去跑马场体验一会驾驭马匹的感觉。要我说的话，邦尼先生就是人太好了，而我的朋友是如此无理取闹，几乎使我感到丢脸。

与Equius正好相反，Tavros一如既往地胆小(倒不如说懦弱这个词更适合他)，只敢向邦尼先生要了一副牌。我知道那不是他真正想要的东西，总有一天我要教他变得有骨气一点。Kanaya则要求与邦尼先生那位擅长缝纫的朋友见面。她似乎还问了关于吸血鬼的什么，但只要一个人有点脑子，就知道吸血鬼这种玩意不是真的，我也就懒得关心她要了什么。Gamzee得到了几个小丑人偶，我向你打赌，不到三天这几个人偶肯定不会有最初那么完整了。他简直是个麻烦精，希望这次他们不要在他的气管里找到那些碎片。

Feferi得到的宠物鱼现在已经摆在院长桌子上了，我对此表示很遗憾，不过我想Feferi仍然有看望和喂养他们的权力。送给Nepeta的猫粮则彻底被没收了，他们不希望这里聚集太多猫，会带来疾病和麻烦，而且会搞得到处都是。我想邦尼先生也预料到了这一点，因此另外请那位朋友给她织了毛茸茸的猫玩偶，对她也是个安慰。

大多数人都很高兴收到了他们的礼物，要是有人不满意，那也只能朝自己的命运抱怨了。这就是我们的生活，至少在我们离开之前它不可能变得更好，这是一个宇宙公理。我说出此言并非出于绝望，我也并非一个消极的人，但是嘿，既然我们在这里，只能说明一件事情——我们的运气没有好到哪里去。

P.S. 邦尼先生，我很喜欢你送我的这本书，我已经等不及在下次见到你的时候亲自告诉你我有多为它着迷了！


	2. Chapter 2

XXX5年1月7日

您好，Vriska小姐（我知道您更希望我称呼您为女侯爵丝囊心牙，但那样会显得我不够真诚），我很高兴你的朋友们喜欢我的礼物。对于Feferi小姐的遭遇我深感遗憾，我会在日后想办法进行补偿。

我注意到您对于您的朋友Gamzee的描述，它令我有些不安，或许有时间我会请Rose过去与他进行一次谈话（可能Aradia也需要一次）。我不想过于麻烦她，但她是我认识的唯一一位心理医师。她人很好，只是在谈到心理学的情况下有时候会让人有些不知所云。上次圣诞节的时候她没有时间与你们一一见面，但她告诉我她很喜欢那位叫做Kanaya的孩子，因此她一定会回去的。我希望她的智慧之言也能给你们一些启发，因此等她有时间再次来拜访你们的时候，请不要错失机会。

我看得出你对我姐妹生活的向往。好消息是，她发电报告诉我两个月后她就会从比利时回来了。届时她会出版一本新书，而且我相信她会很乐意与你分享她的经历的。

下次拜访的时候我会给你们的院长写一份申请文书，如果Equius对我们的约定仍然有疑虑，请务必再次告诉他不要担心。

我能够理解你对孤儿院生活颇有微词，也能理解你认为它是座监狱这个想法。如果我有相应的条件与财力，我会很愿意合法收养你们几位。对此我报以十分的歉疚，但请原谅我的力所不及。或许你可以将这个地方看作暂时的庇护所，并且我向你保证，你将来肯定会成为一位大人物，我对你有信心。

P.S.如果可以的话，尽量不要再因为杂志的事情嘲笑Karkat了？他已经向我抱怨好几次了，可怜的小家伙。

——邦尼先生


	3. Chapter 3

XXX5年1月2日 晴

我原本想要等邦尼先生下一次过来的时候再写第二篇的，但是嘿，我发现我很享受把自己的经历写下来这件事。开头可能有点难，但一旦你落了笔，一切就好办多了。邦尼先生说他会在日记上回复我写的内容，因此我特意在第一篇的最后留了点白。

我把邦尼先生送给我的书看完了。事实上，合上最后一页之后我立马又重新看了一遍。我不知道如何形容自己对这本书的喜爱与对作者的敬佩——感觉就像是我认识这位作者一样，她所构造出的故事是如此完美地符合了我的一切遐想，以至于这个故事仿佛是为我量身打造的。这本书的主角完完全全就是我想要成为的那个人，而这也成为了这本书唯一的不足之处：我感到自己被人看穿了，而我不喜欢这种感觉。这位作者多半是个读心者（唉，要是我会读心那该有多酷！），而且是我的同类。一方面，我很高兴世界上有跟我如此相像的人（我目前还不认识她，但我能从她的文字里看出来）；另一方面，我又觉得自己仿佛遗失了什么。“也许我没有自己想象得那么特殊。”你不可能知道对我来说把这句话写下来有多么困难。我一向擅长欺骗自己，其中最重要的技巧就是，有些事情只要你不把它们说出来或是写下来，它们就不是真的。因此把这句话写在日记本上对我来说需要极大的勇气，但是去他的，我可远比这勇敢。

不过这个想法已经让我好几天辗转反侧无法轻易入眠了，以至于第二天早上他们叫我起床的时候，所有人都不是很愉快。

除了这本书，邦尼先生上次圣诞节来这里弹的钢琴曲也已经在我的脑海里萦绕很久了。我指的当然不是《O Holy Night》这首老掉牙的古董（多亏了邦尼先生有一副好嗓音），而是他自己写的那首《Showtime》。“听起来像是魔术师会取的名字。”我说。

“完全正确。”他笑着回答道。

邦尼先生还与玫瑰女士合奏了一曲《Moonsetter》，我好奇为什么他们给它取了这样的名字。Kanaya不是一个健谈的人，但你简直不能想象在这之后她拽着我说了多少回玫瑰女士拉小提琴时优雅从容的姿态，就是不肯闭嘴。“她的着装也很完美，我想知道那套裙子是不是她亲手缝纫的。还有她按压琴弦的左手，它的动作是如此的轻巧，却又不失力量，每一个音都恰到好处……”听听，读者们，这就是我每天需要忍受的。我告诉她我才不在乎，我的注意力全在邦尼先生身上了，你难道看不见邦尼先生的魅力吗？她犹豫了片刻，只说了一句我不知道你为什么执意称呼他为邦尼先生，但他确实是一位很好的绅士，然后就不再开口了。谢天谢地，我已经看到Karkat在屋子的那头朝我们翻白眼了。你永远不知道这种时候他是会开始发脾气还是胡扯一大堆关于感情的事情，反正两者都是我绝对不想要听到的。

自从圣诞节Feferi每天都想着如何潜入院长的办公室。我想她应该从Terezi那里学到了不少诀窍，但风险仍然很高。她的脚步声太响，听觉也没有Terezi那么灵敏，如果不是Eridan几次帮她分散注意力，她肯定早就被抓住了。那个眼巴巴想要讨好Feferi的白痴，以为这样就能得到Feferi的心了。我要是认真起来说不定都能比他先得手，如果不是Feferi已经心有所属的话。

“他们不是允许你每周去看它们三次吗？”我问她。

“是呀，但我怕他们没有好好喂养小维和小丘。*”她满脸担心地回答我。

（谁会给两条鱼起这么蠢的名字？简直让人不敢相信）

“我看你是要撑死它们。”

相比起来Aradia倒是安静了不少。要知道《圣经》是一本很长的书，她到现在还没有读完它，而她竟然真的能对这本书产生浓厚的兴趣本身就是一件很“奇妙”的事情。她现在总是和Sollux两个人面对面坐着，却把头深深地埋在书页里，话也不说一句，看得人着急。谁知道呢，本来他俩相处的方式也不关我的事，但是Aradia已经好几天没有跟我聊天和玩游戏了。（只有Terezi和Tavros肯和我一起玩游戏，三个人显然是不够的。）她勉强算是这里我唯一能够真正说得上话的人，我只希望她能赶紧看完那本荒唐透顶的书，然后我们就能继续讨论我们的末日计划了。哦，说到Sollux，他这几天看起来不太好（他以前一直有点不对劲，这几天似乎格外严重），他们计划过几天找医生来看一下。

正如我所预料到的，Gamzee得到的那几个人偶已经不太完整了，值得庆幸的是至少它们没有跑到他的身体里去。但是他将人偶拆散以及重组的方式……我不知道该怎么说，只知道它们令我很不安。他甚至还把Nepeta的猫玩偶的头扯了下来，Karkat为此跟他发了好大的脾气——基本上就是对牛弹琴，我十分怀疑Gamzee是否把Karkat的话听进去了。不得不说，他俩的“吵架”（不如说是Karkat单方面的大吼大叫）给我提供了长达数天的好心情。

P.S. 邦尼先生，Equius已经念叨跑马场的事情很久了，我希望他能够尽快闭嘴，但那不是我能够决定的。


	4. Chapter 4

XXX5年1月10日

今天早晨我醒来的时候，发现墙壁和地板变成了海洋。

准确来说，是涂满了深蓝色的粉笔印子。墙上没有被盖住的空隙是泛黄的浪花，我们的床成了骇浪中央的海盗船。也许我之前忘记向你们提起了，Terezi睡在我的上铺。我本来是很不情愿的——凭什么要我睡下铺？更何况Terezi的眼睛还是瞎的，让她睡在那么高的地方就更没有道理了，可是她提出了要用一样事物和我交换睡在上铺的权力。起初我只是觉得可笑，但在听了她给出的条件之后，我答应了她。我暂时还不能告诉你们那件东西是什么，但等我向你们揭露真相的那一天时，没有人会感到失望，因为它注定会成为我美味多汁的传奇故事中重要的一节。

“你画的这是什么？”

“沙漠。”她头都没有抬起来一下。

好吧，我也没有期待她回答大海。她对于那个危险又诱人的猛兽的魅力一无所知，自然也不会懂得海上历险对我的吸引力。无论如何，尽管这些颜色很快就会被抹去，这份惊喜对我来说仍然有着无与伦比的意义。

我回过头，不出意外地看见Aradia已经醒了，缩在毯子里只露出一个头，眼睛睁得浑圆，一眨不眨地看着我，嘴角扬上了耳朵根。说老实话，尽管她经常会露出这样诡异的笑容，突然间看到这个表情还是很吓人的。我看不透她是在嘲笑我对蓝色颜料的反应，还是单纯觉得有趣而已，于是干脆转过身不看她。是的，我还在为她以“没有时间”为理由而退出我们的游戏感到生气。为了填补她的空缺，我试着去找过很多人，甚至拉下脸去问了Eridan——

“我才不会玩你的破游戏。”

“拜——托了Eridan？我甚至连名字都帮你想好了，你肯定会喜欢这个名字的！”

“我不……”

“双疤！失孤双疤怎么样！听起来是不是很酷？别人我都不会帮这么大的忙！”

他不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，双臂紧紧地抱在胸前。

“我劝你赶紧走开，喜欢扮演书里角色的妄想症女孩。我只说这最后一次。”

“哦，听听这是哪位小可爱在说话？是谁每次趁自己以为周围没人的时候就把假——魔杖抽出来挥舞一番，嘴里颠三倒四地还念着‘咒语’？”

他的脸唰地一下就红了，一声不吭地转身就走。读者们，尽管我对于获得这场口舌之战的胜利感到自豪，但我的游戏桌上仍然缺人。本来Nepeta可能很愿意加入我，但她的心情显然不太好。而Equius和Gamzee？我问都不想问。Feferi和Sollux太过于无趣，Karkat对这个游戏不屑一顾，这使得最后的人选只剩下Kanaya。

“游戏？如果我的参与能够让Eridan停止向我抱怨，并且使你感到心情愉快，倒也未尝不可，但是……”

我一直都在等那个“但”字的出现，听到的时候忍不住叹了口气。

她显然也注意到了，却只停顿了不到一秒，继续说了下去：

“我似乎无法理解这个游戏所表达的含义，除了知道它能够给予人们在心理上的满足感之外，而我目前并不需要……”

“不用再说了。”我打断了她，“如果你这么勉为其难的话，让你加入游戏也没有任何趣味。而且你可能已经和玫瑰女士待在一起太久了——在短短一个圣诞节的时间内，哇哦，你不知道我有多吃惊。”

“……这种形式的心理补足。更何况我这几天还要照顾一下Karkat。”

“他没有……我不记得他这几天有受伤啊？”

“他的膝盖又积起了淤血。你从上个星期二开始就没见到他了，不知道他的情况我也不怪你。”

“但已经一周了……不至于这么夸张吧？”

Kanaya的表情变得凝重了起来，声音也压得更低了：“你还记得上周医生来看过Sollux吗？”

我点了点头，想起了那位穿着白大褂，手里提着箱子的成年男性。

“他无法彻底确定Sollux的身体状况，只能把范围缩小至心脏。他给Sollux开了一些阿司匹林就走了。”

“这与Karkat有什么关系？”

“事情是这样的，Karkat不是第一次在膝盖有淤积，但这一次似乎比以往严重一些。保育员认为他有一些炎症。”

“然后？”

“然后他们给他吃了阿司匹林。他们肯定是不知道Karkat那种病不能服用阿司匹林……”

Kanaya没有继续说下去，我的好奇心也没有得到满足，但这时候继续追问并不是一个很好的选择。Kanaya是我们这里最懂事的，他们有时候会把生病的孩子交给她照顾。这令我庆幸自己并不是他们眼中的“好孩子”。

我很好奇Karkat现在的惨相。如果找准了机会我或许会偷偷溜进去看看他现在是什么德行。当然，我不介意被狱卒们抓到，但要是被Karkat看到，被他误以为我是关心他才去看他……我宁愿把自己溺死在典狱长桌上的鱼缸里。这个念头一秒都不能留在我脑海里，它会使我的胃不断翻腾抽搐，像被浸在柠檬水里一样。没错，那个词叫做“恶心”。或许我会寻求Terezi的帮助，她肯定听得出Karkat是否睡着，甚至可能已经去看过他好几次了。好极了，只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里。

我猜我的游戏只好暂时搁置了。我会用一个敬礼致敬它，站在港口上远远地看着它杨帆启航，开启伟大的历险却不捎上我，只因我们缺少一位水手。

P.S.邦尼先生，或许下次来的时候您能够陪我玩一局？


	5. Chapter 5

XXX5年1月15日

邦尼先生整整一个星期没有回访了，我对他甚是想念。

Aradia终于读完了她的那本书，谢天谢地，我的骰子都快要落灰了（邦尼先生，请不要告诉典狱长我有这些骰子，我无法忍受失去它们）。她似乎没什么变化，除了把“天启”更多地挂在嘴边之外。

“我希望你终于准备好回到我们之间了。”

“或许吧。”她假笑着敷衍道。“说实话，我没有以前那么在乎了，但你放心，我还是会陪你玩的——你知道的，以防你真的因为找不到玩伴把世界末日给召唤来了。哇哦，或许我真的应该拒绝你。”

天知道我有多想一拳打在她那张面具一样的笑脸上。没有人有可能时时刻刻保持那张脸，如果有，那它一定是假的。我多多少少能理解一些，因为我本人也时不时戴上面具。

“游戏优先。”我没好气地回答她。

自从圣诞节之后，我感到事情逐渐脱离了自己的掌控。我不再对所有人的状况了如指掌，他们似乎都因为各自得到的新玩具而疏远了。或许对他们来说是好事，但我却觉得比以前更加孤单了。《女海盗日记》是一本很好的书，但在连续看了5遍以后，你就会开始想念一些别的事情。

因此我产生了一个念头。我想要把这本日记和别人分享，我希望更多人能看到我的故事，但那必须是与我足够亲近的人，而此时此刻我并不想把这个机会给Aradia。我思忖着或许Kanaya和Terezi是合适的人选，可是Kanaya目前仍然没有从照顾Karkat的事务中脱身，而Terezi——拜托，我可不想把自己的日记亲口读给她听。这也就意味着——

“呃……你为什么要给我看这个？”

我没忍住朝Tavros翻了个白眼。

“你有那么多的问题可以问，偏偏就选了这个？干得好，Tavros。”

“你在这本日记里骂我懦弱，然后又把它给我看……”

“你根本不重要。”我朝他大吼，“这本日记是关于我的！关于我的故事！你应该注意到我才对！而不是注意到什么我对你的评价！更何况我又没有说错，你就是个懦夫！等你什么时候能把腰杆挺直了再来发表意见吧！”

“我只是觉得如果你想要跟我分享日记的话，至少不要……”

“闭嘴！！！！！！！！”

好吧，我承认我那时候有点气急败坏了，但Tavros绝对不是一个好的评论家。他把重点完全搞错了，被鸡毛蒜皮的小事分心太多。虽然这不全然是我的错，但或许等我能够平静下来，我会去向他道歉。

事实上，我对此感到有点失望。我并非指望Tavros能够理解我，却也不知道为什么自己渴望把这本日记里的秘密展示给他看。如果我想要谈心，大可不必去叨扰Tavros。除去最近与我疏远了的Aradia，Kanaya在这方面从来不会对我说不，Terezi也是个很好的聆听者（虽然我能肯定她经常分心），甚至Karkat都是一个更好的谈心对象，尽管我丝毫不享受和他的任何谈话。或许我并不需要能够理解我的人，而是希冀一位崇拜我的人。有时候我会觉得这未免有些自私，但是读者们，不要对你们自己撒谎了，没有人是不抱着这样的妄想的。我一直盘算着来一场真正的冒险，并以此筑起自己的传奇，好让人们能够真正地站在地面上仰望我。拥有如此抱负的我难道不比其他那些目光短浅、混吃等死的人都要好上一倍吗？

——————————————————————————————

(5)

XXX5年1月20日

邦尼先生仍然没有出现。

我做了一个梦。

即使已经是早上的事情了，梦里的场景在我的脑海里仍然鲜活，因而如果我将自己仍然心有余悸的事实抛之不顾，那么将它记录下来就成为了义不容辞的事情。

我梦见自己在爬一座由一种黑色小球的碎片堆成的高山。没有悬崖，但仍然陡峭，我没有向脚下哪怕是一瞥的勇气。碎片尖锐的边缘将我的手和膝盖割得鲜血淋漓，我却丝毫不敢停下向高处攀登的脚步。我必须到山顶上去看看，我对自己说，要么成功，要么死路一条。

攀爬过程漫长而痛苦（或许其实很短暂？我已经分不清了），但我最终还是达到了自己的目的地。我看到黑色碎片中一具摇摇欲坠的蛇形底座，正中央托着我在旅途中所见到唯一一个光滑圆润的白色球体。我将它拿了起来，试图看进它的核心，却只能见到它一尘不染的表面所映射出的我自己的影子——只不过我并没有看见自己的眼睛。一只长着恶魔角的骷髅用它空洞的眼窝盯着我，惊诧之下白色球体从我手中脱落了，而我看向自己的手——这哪里是人类的手呀？这分明是一只可怖的蜘蛛前肢，布满了密密麻麻的毛刺。我慌忙地试图用另一只手将它们统统拔下来，却发现另一只手也一样背叛了我。

然后尖锐的碎片山坍塌了，不，不再是碎片山了，我竟才看出那些碎片早已孵化成为大大小小的蜘蛛四散而逃，留下我一个人向深渊坠落。不知坠了多久我才终于着了地——或者说落了水。我身处茫茫大海的中央，周围没有任何海岸的踪影，在离我不远处却有一座着了火的龙卷风，似乎也将所有氧气全部卷走了，而另一个方向是破碎的船只。我向那艘船的残骸游去，抱住其中一根浮木以免溺水，就在那里我看见水面上漂浮的一面黑色旗帜。我挣扎着将它平铺开来，显眼的白色骷髅标志映入我的眼帘。我沉默地盯着海盗船的尸骸，然后抬起头准备想办法呼叫救援，或是寻找能帮助我的幸存者——就在那时我看到了它，它的鼻息像滚烫的蒸汽喷在我的脸上，它像太阳一样刺眼的双目直直地盯着我，它微微张开了下颌，似乎想对我说些什么——

“起床啦！”

我猛地睁开眼睛，看见Terezi的脸离我不到三英寸的距离。

“做噩梦了？”

“滚开。”我咕哝着推开她，坐了起来。

“你说的梦话可能别人都注意不到，但是再小的声音都逃不过我的耳朵。”她坏笑着指指自己，然后开始了她令人厌恶的审讯。

“Vriska Serket，你在梦中见到了蜘蛛和龙，是否正确？”

“我不知道。”

“不要对我撒谎，我手里可是有铁证的。”她拿起一片饼干，假装那是一纸档案，把它在我眼前挥来挥去。

“那玩意是哪来的？”

“厨房偷的。”咔擦一声，饼干已经进了她的嘴巴。

“你都不分我一点，”我抱怨道，“你以前至少会分我一点的。”

“这是你对我撒谎的惩罚。”她嘴里一边咀嚼，一边笑嘻嘻地像变魔术一样凭空又拿出一块塞进我的嘴里。

洗漱完毕后，Terezi在饭桌上告诉我Karkat终于要“出院”了。搞得好像我会在乎一样。

“我以为你会很高兴Kanaya终于能再次成为你的感情宣泄对象了呢。”她若有所思地说，“至少我很高兴，他生病的时候我都不能打他——不是真打，你知道我的意思，只是似乎人们一旦生病，你就必须表达出全方面的关心，而不能像平常那样和他们打打闹闹。当然我也不是在抱怨……”

“如果你还要继续跟Karkat待在一起，以后这样的日子还有得你受呢。”

Kanaya端着盘子走过来在我们旁边坐下：“商量什么呢，女士们？”

“嘿，这可是私人谈话！”

“介意我加入吗？我有些担心没有人在旁边监督的话，你们两位过不了多久就要策划出推翻孤儿院的大计了。”

Kanaya当然是在开玩笑，但Terezi接下来说的话却让我有些不安。

“我不需要。这个地方对我来说就像公园一样来去自如。”

我想给她使个眼色，但很遗憾，她不可能看得见，于是我在餐桌底下踢了她一脚。

“嗷。”她面无表情地说。

“我就当做自己刚刚什么都没有看见好了。”Kanaya扬起一根眉毛，“你们两个之间显然有什么不为人知的小秘密，但我并不想追究。”

她低下头专心吃饭。不过老实说我并没有特别担心——Kanaya毕竟不是什么喜欢多管闲事的人。

这一整天仍然像往常的每一天一样无聊，我每时每刻都在回想自己早上做的梦，即使它仍然令我有些害怕，但它无疑要有趣多了。或许我应该把这个告诉玫瑰女士，她可能懂一些解梦方面的知识。


	6. Chapter 6

XXX5年1月28日

距离我上次翻开这本笔记已经八天了。对此我并非没有充足的解释，但主要原因在于所有人这几天都有些心烦意乱。

我不知从何说起。这并不是一个很难讲述的故事，它分为两个部分，第一部分远远没有第二部分那样困扰我，但对其他人来说可不是那样。

四天前，一只兔子闯进了一间寝室。说来也奇怪，兔子并不是什么少见的生物，但一下子所有人（是的，包括我）的注意力似乎都被它吸引走了。它不是我们见过的第一个不速之客，但它受到的关注却远远大于其他的——如果有麻雀或者乌鸦无意中闯了进来，人们会打开窗户，然后拿长棍惊吓它们直到它们从窗户离开（只有Tavros会对此持有反对意见，但是去他的谁在乎），然后不再提起这回事。兔子不一样，你看到它，就会走上前去抚摸它，尤其是在它无路可逃的时候。我们把这只兔子藏在柜子里，大人们不在时就小心翼翼地捉出来，以它为中心围成一圈。

“那个，你们打算什么时候把它放了？我们总不能永远把它关在这里……”Tavros总是最先提出那个不受欢迎的问题的。

没人回答他。

如果当时有谁听了他的意见，接下来几天可能就不会不时有人对着餐盘无法下咽，或者在读书的时候突然合起书页发呆，深呼吸好几下才平复。Terezi倒是没有太大变化，很大程度上是因为她看不见（“但我能闻到那个味道”，她告诉我）。如果全世界范围内有一场“我行我素大赛”冠军评判，那她肯定至少能获得维持该状态的荣誉奖。Aradia……她看起来更高兴了，我猜我也应该和她一样，但我实在是无法对这件事在意太多。这使我有些沮丧，她似乎总在反社会这一项上高我一筹。

我就不继续卖关子了。Gamzee，永远都是Gamzee。他们早应该考虑到这一点的，但这次Gamzee虽然是闹剧的起因，却不是闹剧的主角。你可能已经猜到发生了什么——兔子不知怎么落进了Gamzee的魔爪，而在所有人都还来不及作出反应的时候，兔子已经身首异处了。准确来说，是差点身首异处，在我们找到他的时候，他正试图用餐叉给兔子斩首。脖子没有彻底断裂，但无疑已经死了。奇特的是兔子身上似乎没有多少血，我们没能搞清楚Gamzee之前对它做了些什么。除去吃了长达五天的紧闭之外，Gamzee又被Karkat狠狠地训了一顿（没有效果，他甚至没有在听）。有时候我觉得Karkat并没有真的指望自己的说教能够产生多少改变，因为没有人会责怪Gamzee——他已经无可救药到一定地步了，没有人会去尝试哪怕一下下。可是必须有人要为这些事件责备Gamzee——仅仅因为如果不这样做的话，就感觉哪里不太对。或许由于Karkat是唯一一个和Gamzee足够亲近的人（可是为什么？他们之间没有任何看起来像是拥有友情的迹象），他主动地扛下了这个职责。其他人则对Gamzee唯恐避之不及，尽管我很确定Karkat同样怕他。

我不在现场，但经过Aradia的复述，当时Nepeta双手捧起了那只动物的尸体，有一瞬间他们都以为她要落泪了，但是她没有。事实上，接下来发生的事情恰恰相反。她从箱子里翻出一双剪刀，当着他们的面对着兔嘴一刀剪了下去。几个人（包括Karkat）当场就尖叫着跑了，留下Aradia饶有兴致地观察后续发展。随后Nepeta慢慢地用手配合剪刀剥下了完整的兔皮，途中甚至没有怎么出血。“我之前都不知道兔子的皮和肉之间的组织有那么松弛，真是令人难以置信。”Aradia用梦幻的语气回忆说。

完工后，Nepeta一手拿着兔皮，一手拎着兔子的其他部分，在其他人惊恐的眼光下，抬起头来平静地说：“不能浪费。”随后把兔子的“其他部分”偷偷地放进了厨房。我们不知道兔子的尸体后来发生了什么，因为显然当天的晚餐里并没有兔肉，而Nepeta也吃了两天的紧闭。值得一提的是，那张皮被Nepeta交给了Kanaya——她希望Kanaya能帮她做一只兔皮手套。Kanaya拒绝了，我想象她脸上的表情是震惊的，但她也有可能面不改色，我永远都不够了解Kanaya（尽管我确实很想看到她无比震惊的样子）。

听罢我好奇Nepeta此举究竟是出于心理上受到的极端刺激，还是真的认为死去的动物“不能浪费”。很有可能我们全部都小看她了，但如果你仔细思考的话，Nepeta的逻辑是无比正确的：或许只有让它们的尸体获得最大的利用价值，才是真正的尊重一条生命。Aradia听了我的理论只是耸耸肩。

可惜的是，Nepeta显然不够了解毛皮衣物的制作过程，而我们也同样没有好到哪里去。竟然没有一个人想到毛皮大衣在制作之前需要经过重重工序的处理，而那张兔皮就在潮湿的天气下腐烂发臭了（可怜的Terezi）。那气味是我闻过最为可怖的，我甚至不愿意回忆哪怕一秒钟。

为此Kanaya和Nepeta进行了一场促膝长谈，简单的方式，却并不怎么有效。我从别的地方更直接地得知了Nepeta行为比往常要怪异的可能原因（或者Nepeta其实一直都有那么怪异，只是我们以前没有机会得知，毕竟人的心理是很复杂的，我不敢作出定论）：Equius就要离开我们了。

不知为何，这件事比兔皮事件更令我烦心。

Equius一直以来都是我们中最强壮的那位，事实上所有人都心知肚明他过不了多久就会离开我们——他完全有能力开始工作了，而孤儿院可以因此摆脱一张需要喂食的嘴。他已经够年龄了，许多工厂都正需要他这样的孩子，我看不出孤儿院还不把他送走的理由。

我和Equius的关系说不上特别好，但我十分清楚他不应该被送去矿井或者工地。他比那要好得多，如果他有一个真正的家庭，能够接受像样的教育，他肯定能成为最好的机械师。“好好的天才就这样被浪费了”，这样的想法经常会令我更加厌世。除非Equius的运气真的有那么好，没有因为肺病或者过劳而死，他才有可能干出一番成就，而这使这件事所带给我的联想远远不止Equius的命运。我不愿意去想在不远的将来我的朋友们会怎样一个个离开我，或者我会怎样离开他们；更甚者，我的未来会是怎么样的。显然，我自己命运的决定权并不在我的手里。如果我足够幸运的话，我可能不会在纺织机上被绞断几根手指，而是在一个新家庭里好好地生活，同时追逐自己的梦想——但现实也有可能完全相反。

时间不多了，邦尼先生。


	7. Chapter 7

Vriska小姐，您好! 

很抱歉我一个月以来的缺席。我在这段时期里北上拜访，妄图为失地的人们带去一些欢笑，但我显然对自己的能力有所高估。我所到之处，目之所及只有人心惶惶和动荡不安。人们担心祖辈父辈开垦的荒地化为一片焦土，对于我的言语也只是顾及我的脸面而做出强颜欢笑。一路上我都在对这件事进行思索，但无论如何都想不出解决方案。或许有些事情本质就是如此——在尾声到来之前，看不见终局的迫近。我衷心希望你们这一代人不会重蹈我们的覆辙。

请原谅我字迹的潦草。我现在正在一辆颠簸的马车上撰写这封信，写出的字未免不够工整，但我会尽量使它容易辨认。

在离开的这段日子里，我无时无刻不在挂念着你的“监狱”。当然，我不愿意如此称呼它，但我知道你坚持要这么叫。或许不久之后你就会明白那个地方并非监狱，也不像你想象一般有如地狱。许多人总是无法说服自己安于现状，但令我欣慰的是你是他们的一员。只有不甘平庸的人才会有所作为，你身上的这个特质，也令我坚信你注定会在将来成为一位伟大的人。

关于Equius的事情，事实上我从未忘记。好消息是，在北上的过程中我遇见了一位友善的老先生。他所持有的财产里包括土地与马场，但他年数已高，又无儿无女，需要一位年轻人帮助他打理事务。我认为这是能想到的Equius最好的归宿了，不是吗？因此我写信给乌鸦先生，让他代我去找院长谈一谈，并在这段时间里替我拜访你的监狱。希望那封信有顺利到达。

你会喜欢乌鸦先生的，他是我的多年好友。虽然初见可能给人不易接近的印象，但你会发现他比我更加平易近人。

我的姐妹碧玉小姐将很快从旅行中回归，届时一定会安排她与你们的见面。我无法掩饰内心的激动之情，不仅仅是因为与她久别重逢的喜悦，更是为了你们与她的接触，这将是一次无与伦比的体验，我向你保证。你会从她的见多识广中获取灵感，我对此深信不疑。

希望这封信能在我回归之前抵达你的住所。

祝您拥有最好的时光。

你的

邦尼先生


	8. Chapter 8

XXX5年2月3日

昨天我收到了邦尼先生的来信，对我来说这无疑是绝望处境中的一剂定心针。

但我发现自己可悲地开始理解邦尼先生所指的“监狱并不如你想象一般糟糕”的意思了。或许这个地方并不是一座监狱，而是一座庇护所。我忘恩负义地想要离开它，将外面的生活想象得无限美好，却忽视了孤儿院是我仅有的事物的事实。

亲爱的日记，如果你还记得的话，我以前曾提过自己和Terezi有个约定。

Terezi是少数我佩服的人之一，她不仅在黑暗中开辟出一条道路来，还把自己的短处化用得如鱼得水。比如说，她十分擅长运用眼睛之外的五感来侦察地形；比如说，她对风也格外敏感。

“喏，就是这里。”她用盲杖敲敲砖墙，砖墙回应几声闷响。

没错，朋友们，这就是我们之间那个可笑的小秘密。Terezi答应过我，只要我要求，她就必须带我去到孤儿院里那条密道。如此，我就可以逃出这个鬼地方，然后远走高飞。

“怎么了，你不走吗？”她问。

“谁跟你说我现在就要走了？”我翻了个她看不见的白眼。

“我了解你，如果你没打算马上就走，多半永远不会走了。”她笑嘻嘻地说，“正门不走，非要走密道？告诉我，两者到底有什么区别？”

我一时竟回答不上来。

我想Terezi说的是对的，我比自己所认知的要懦弱许多。我自以为在大胆做出决策这一点上可以胜过其他任何人，但事实并非如此。我不明白是什么激发了我软弱的一面，或者说是什么将我固有的本性无情地从表皮里撕扯出来了。

或许是因为我很开心，而且开心得很痛苦。也许我并不如想象的那样不在乎自己的“朋友”？

不，我想其实还是有别的原因在里面的。

我时常感觉自己不过是池塘边悬在枝丫上一滴摇摇欲坠的水珠，自以为高高在上，实际却将在不久之后坠落其中，与整座水塘全然融为一体，再也分不出彼此。纵使我能够用尽力气将自己染色，也会在转瞬之间失去踪迹。

悲哀的是，即使如此，我仍然想要离开枝丫。

因为最近常常有另一种想法闪进我的脑海。我有时会想，人们看不见我，或许不是因为我在他们望不可及的地方，而是因为我被深藏在地底下。

兔子先生，你觉得人们的眼里真的会有其他人吗？是不是即使我到他们之间去，他们也不愿瞥我一眼; 即使我真的身居高位，他们也吝啬对我的仰望和倾慕; 即使我被他们可怜地踩在脚底下，他们也不会投来怜悯的目光？

可我心中之所以会诞生这种恐惧，正是因为我心中只有自己而容不下别人，因此才会以我的心态对别人推心置腹。是不是一直以来，其实我真的比其他所有人都要差劲？

Equius要得到一个好归宿了，这很好，对他来说很好。

对我来说却不是，因为他就要离开我了。

别误会，我从未在乎过那个即使在冬天时也一身汗味的恶心家伙，但他为我修好过不少东西，我也算是有恩于他。我想孤儿院里有不少孩子都是如此。

而且，要离开我们的似乎不止Equius一个。上次有一家看上去十分富贵的人家来拜访孤儿院，选中了Nepeta，预定要在两个星期后把她带走收养。她可真是幸运，我不能不承认嫉妒快要从我的心口溢出来了。

何况，Nepeta要是走了，我的游戏又要缺少一个备用人选。

“你打算走吗？”我问Terezi。

“走？”她疑惑地问，仿佛这个问题是世界上所有人嘴中说能说出最荒唐的话。她歪了歪头，反问我：“走了又能到哪里去呢？”

“我一个瞎女孩……”

除了Nepeta和Equius，我有预感还会有人即将离开我们。

最近Aradia再次抛弃了我，花了大把时间和Sollux待在一起。我想她也是感觉到了什么，所以才会抛下游戏。当然，要是以前她可绝对不会这么做，但最近Aradia似乎对游戏关心越来越少了。

“人都是会长大的。”Kanaya说。

我更倾向于Aradia是变了，变得我不认识了。

如果是我以前认识的那个Aradia，她即使在此刻接近Sollux，也只不过会是因为想要仔细观察一个人从生到死的过程，以满足她那变态的心理。我一开始确实是这么认为的，直到我看到Aradia和Sollux在一起时她脸上那令我感到陌生的表情。

那个表情的名称，大概是叫做伤心。

医生仍然无法诊断出Sollux具体的病，只能确认他的病症是在心脏上。说不定只有等到他死了，让法医来解剖，才有可能搞清楚他到底得了什么病。Sollux的脸色越来越苍白了，身体也越来越虚弱，他们把Karkat的拐杖借给了他，但他的肩膀和手腕甚至撑不住拐杖。

我们都知道死神已经把镰刀架在他的脖子上了。

乌鸦先生就如邦尼先生所说的一样，在前不久来到了我们孤儿院。信一定是先抵达了他那里，因为他是在我收到邦尼先生的信之前到来的。

乌鸦先生十分高大帅气，用一个字来形容的话，那就是“酷”。我想那是因为他的墨镜遮住了大部分面部表情，让人猜不透他的心思；他开口说话时给人一种距离感，却又像邦尼先生说的一样，一言一行中都带着亲切。

当然啦，我知道这种人只不过是做表面功夫，指不定不过是在用冷漠的外表掩饰敏感的内心。但是Tavros和Terezi可喜欢他了，一个两个都缠着他唱歌画画，一时间孤儿院也热闹了不少。这种热闹与玫瑰小姐和邦尼先生所带来的气氛不同，相比起来倒更像是聒噪，并非我的风格。

Karkat，毫不意外地，和乌鸦先生完全合不来。但我却觉得他们很像——Karkat就像一只螃蟹，用坚硬的外壳伪装自己，保护他那（是个人都能看出来的）脆弱情感。因此他们确实是不可能合得来的，除非他们被给予足够的时间，能够耗到表层的坚冰融化，那说不定就能成为至交好友。

只可惜在这种地方，永远都不可能有时间充裕一说。


	9. Chapter 9

（来自一页被撕下的日记）

午饭之后是我们这些孩子最惬意的时光。我们被允许自由活动，只要不闯祸就不会有狱卒来管我们。Kanaya喜欢强行拉着Karkat待在阳光充足的地方歇息，Nepeta喜欢钻到桌子底下去把Equius搁在一旁干着急，Aradia和Sollux喜欢躲在破破烂烂图书馆里坐着，Feferi出于我们都心照不宣的原因也喜欢偷偷跑去图书馆，而Eridan自然也像个跟屁虫一样尾随她一起去。有时候他还会和Sollux起争执，闹得整个图书馆都是动静，然后两人被图书管理员揪着耳朵一起拎出去。至于Tavros？谁知道他都在干些什么，说不定是在躲Gamzee。

我和Terezi与那些俗人不同。我们有时候会把自己藏在阁楼里，然后接下来就完完全全是我们自己的时光，不受任何人都叨扰。

“唉，你说我该拿你怎么办呢？”有一次我们正趴在落了灰的地板上借着蜡烛的光画地图时，我突然这么对Terezi说。

“啊？”

“你一个瞎眼女孩，有钱收养孩子的家庭肯定没人要你；干劳工，又不方便，哪家厂愿意收你？你只能留在这所孤儿院，等我们一个个都走了，只剩下你一个孤苦伶仃的，岂不是怪可怜的？”我半是真情实感，半是虚情假意地对她说。

她低着头沉默了一会，随即很快恢复过来，扯出她招牌式的露齿笑，拿盲杖戳了一下我的小腿肚子。

“嗷！”

“比起担心我，你不如担心一下你自己。”她吃吃地笑着说，“你的那位邦尼先生什么时候才来带你走啊？”

我被她戳中痛处，只能恼怒地抗议说：“别想转移话题，我们正在讨论的可是你未来的去处！”

“我？”她从鼻子里哼了一声，“你也说了，我只不过是个瞎眼女孩，这样一个连完整的人都算不上的孩子，死了就死了吧。”

这话不知为何激怒了我。我猛地敲了一下木地板，大声说道：“你听好了Terezi，将来等我在外面成名了，赚了大钱，一定会回来解放你。如果你已经不在这里了，那我就去找到你！不止是你，整个孤儿院的人都不必留在这里受苦。这所监狱根本就没有必要矗立在这里！”

她只是微笑着。

刚说完这话我就后悔了，因为哪怕是Tavros都能意识到这话是有多么无知和幼稚。正是这种瞬间会让我意识到自己只不过是个小孩子，正等待着被前方的现实打醒。

但是怀着伟大的理想有错吗？仅仅因为一件事情不可能实现，你就同样不被允许将憧憬藏在心里了吗？而一件东西，既然能被藏在心里，不正是说明某种意义上它是存在的吗？存在的事物，难道就不能被大声说出来吗？

我可能被我自己不成熟的逻辑绕进去了。

“唉，你也真是的。”她说，“一会念叨着自己根本不在乎所谓的朋友，一会又嚷嚷着要拯救所有人。你的个人英雄情节可比我要严重多了。”

“你有个人英雄情节？”我反问她。

“不，我想比起来我更享受掌控她人生死的感觉。”

“看不出来。”

“你我谈心的时候永远都是你在唱独角戏，当然不可能了解我了。”

阁楼的木板门突然开了，其中一个狱卒显然是听到了我们的动静，上来查看到底是谁躲在这里。

我们被关了一个下午的禁闭，自那以后阁楼就锁了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

XXX5年2月13日

我记得在邦尼先生出现之前，我曾经很期待陌生的脚步声。

当你和同一群人被关在一起长达十数年以后，你当然会变得熟悉他们的脚步声。比如说，Aradia的脚步声听起来像是有实体的幽灵，Nepeta的脚步声轻巧又矫健，Kanaya的脚步声稳重而自信；而最好认的脚步声当然是Terezi，除了她跨步同样稳重自信，有时还多了些咄咄逼人的压迫感，仿佛逼近即将审问的犯人，再加上盲杖触地的清脆声响，使她的脚步声变得格外有辨识度。熄灯后，也不需要睁开眼睛，我就能知道是谁在夜里偷偷溜出去了。

狱卒和典狱长的脚步声也同样好辨认，你很容易区分大人和小孩子的脚步声，原因是显而易见的。即使他们再蹑手蹑脚，走路时也很难不发出声音，更逃不过Terezi的耳朵。我们就是这样得以一次又一次地绕过他们去做自己想做的事情。他们平常穿的鞋大多是软底，除非是需要他们假惺惺地把自己打扮得像模像样的正式场合，而那种时候通常也意味着会有新的脚步声出现。

我所指的“新的脚步声”，说来也不难理解，是那种皮鞋和高跟鞋踏在地板上发出的咚咚声，而这样的声音的出现通常意味着又有一个幸运儿——或者倒霉蛋要被领走了。

我从来不在意新出现的人是好是坏。首先，如果他们没有选我或者我的“朋友们”，那么他们的为人无论如何都是与我无关的。其次，以我的能力，无论是谁把我领出去我都能干出一份事业，我所想要的只不过是逃离这所监狱，其余都不是难事，至少我曾经以为其余都不是难事。

邦尼先生来过以后，我就再也不想要听到新的脚步声了。

我有时候会思考为什么我的想法会产生如此大的变化，但总是得不出一个确切的答案。各种因素纠结在一起，把我的大脑拧成了几十股棉绳，然后重新揉在一起，使我的思路在那错综交杂的索道上迷路了。又或许我早就知道那个再简单不过的答案了，只不过不愿意去想它而已。

我今天之所以写了这篇日记，就是因为新的脚步声出现在了门廊里。

那双擦得锃光瓦亮的皮鞋缓缓地踏进了门槛，在木地板上敲击起乏味的节奏一个个迈步到我们面前，然后又感到无趣般转身离去，走向下一个人。

我很讨厌这样的过程，这让我感觉自己不是个人，而是个展览品。

那个人走到Tavros面前时停下了。他转头和典狱长点点头，然后就和典狱长回她的办公室去了。

我看着那个人离开，深知Tavros八九不离十是要马上走了。我自然是不嫉妒他的。我怎么可能嫉妒他？等我走出这个地方的时候，牵着的手的主人定会比他的领养父母好上千百倍。

如果当时我真的是这么想的就好了。

（以下日记部分被撕去）

我确实不嫉妒他，但我此时此刻恨他。

我恨他的原因有无数种，我不能保证自己能够全部分辨出来，但我有在尝试。或许如果我能够解答这一问题，就能够找出那天我做出这件事的原因。

我恨他就这样莫名其妙地要离开我，离开我们所有人。凭什么是他？我早就做好了心理准备，知道Equius，Nepeta，和Sollux之间的其中一人会最先离开我们。我白天也想这事，晚上也想这事，结果到了最后，先要离开的竟然是Tavros，这是完全不可理喻而且不能接受的一件事。我当然不是舍不得他走——我怎么会舍不得这么一个窝囊废？我恨不得他早点离开我的视线，省得我看见他就觉得烦躁。他什么事都做不成，一点点自己的主见都没有，跟着别人出去又有什么用？他这种人，到了外面也不可能活下去，还不如老老实实待在监狱里。

我还恨他即将被领养走这件事总让我想到邦尼先生。为什么邦尼先生还没有表现出一点点意向？我知道邦尼先生肯定有自己的理由，但我恨Tavros让我想到这件事。只要看到他，我的手脚就发颤，心慌得全身僵硬。

所以在他在楼梯口找到我，打算和我道别的时候，我的大脑一片空白，只知道我无缘无故地和他争吵了起来，而吵到激烈时我的双手不受控制地推了他一把。

我看着他仰面倒了下去，消失在楼梯后面。我听到他的身体滚落楼梯时骨头折断的声音，霎时间只觉得天旋地转，踉踉跄跄地后退了几步，跌坐在地上，而另一边Tavros的惨叫敲响了我人生的丧钟。

有狱卒闻声赶来，慌慌忙忙地叫了监狱里的医生，一群人围在他身边折腾了许久，终于把他抬走了。我浑浑噩噩地坐在原地，大脑一片混乱，一直到有人把我带去问话都没能说出一个字。读者们，让我说出当时自己的想法是不可能的，当时的经历实在过于可怖了，即使让我稍微回忆一下都无比困难。我或许感到了内疚和恐惧，但我唯一能肯定的是我更加恨Tavros了。

我恨他让我做出了这样的行为，我恨他因此让这所监狱对我来说变得更加乌云密布、阴森恐怖，我恨他让我产生了足以压倒任何人的愧疚和恐惧。我恨他的存在和他存在的事实，我恨他的存在让我变得更加憎恨自己。这份憎恨实在是过于庞大，不知为何反而使得我冷静下来了。

关完紧闭后我没有去他的病床边看他，尽管我知道除我之外所有人都去了。我在典狱长办公室旁听说他的领养人改变了主意，抛弃他另外找个孩子办手续带走了。

然后我才突然意识到，自己可能再也听不到Tavros的脚步声了。


	11. Chapter 11

我亲爱的朋友：

此事联系你可能会显得有些突兀，只是情况使然，有些事我不得不与你先进行商量。

我从院长那里听说了Vriska做的事情，你可能还对此一无所知，那位女孩在另一位男孩被选中收养走之后将他推下了楼梯。院长言之凿凿地告诉我Vriska是有意这样做的，还告诉我她并没有否认。听到这件事的时候，我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵！如果你像我一样了解她，就会知道她绝不会这样做。她是那么有天赋的一个孩子，言语中透出稚嫩的声音所遮盖不住的聪慧和野心，此时她却大动干戈，想要阻止别人离开这个她所憎恨的地方？Dave，我对她的认识不允许自己理解到底发生了什么，而它也让我原先的决心有所动摇。可是只要我去稍微找她谈一谈，一定就能明白这一切只不过是个错误，而且Vriska也只不过是一时冲动。错误是能够被原谅的，不是吗？

天哪，我这是在骗谁？

可我又怎能因此放弃她？她并不完全是个善良的孩子，我早就对此有所察觉，她的天赋足以抵消这一切吗？而我又怎能如此冷血，将她留在那样一个对她来说有如地狱的地方？这难道不是这世上最为残酷的一件事吗？但我又想到Tavros——要是我这么做了，Tavros又该怎么办呢？在踏向新生活的未来被狠狠踩碎之后，他难道值得被我这样残忍地对待？我当然可以把Vriska和Tavros一起带走，这却意味着他余生都要活在恐慌与Vriska的阴影之下，只要我还有一点良知，就万万不能把这个方案履行实际。

Dave，我到底应该怎么办？

——你的，John

***

（8.25）

老兄，你就是想得太多了。如果我是你，就先选好一条路，过后再纠正选择这条路所带来的错误，毕竟你总归是要选的。未来的事情未来再考虑，很简单的道理。而且自从你开始操心那群小恶魔的事，已经好久没跟我们开玩笑了，连语气都变得比以前严肃，这可一点都不像你，反而显得你像我的长辈。说实话，我都不想承认小时候认识某个恶作剧大王的那个自己了。要我说，在下次去孤儿院前，你干脆就别想这码子事，你总得让自己放松一下。

再说了，Jade马上就要回来了，你不打算准备点什么吗？我想不出还有什么玩意能让她大开眼界，你知道的，她什么没见过？所以我决定给她准备一首音乐，即使她不喜欢……哦得了吧，她肯定会喜欢的，我们送什么她都会喜欢，她就是那样的人。

——Dave


End file.
